Songs Challenge response
by Andy Depp Ackles
Summary: A response to a challenge I saw somewhere a long time ago. A bunch of short drabbles that I wrote and each one has a song that inspired it.
1. Part 1

Songs (Challenge response)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the songs listed or Dark Angel…

A/N: About a year ago when I first got addicted to fanfic I read a challenge somewhere and it seemed pretty interesting…It was to put your music player on shuffle and write a Dark Angel drabble for the length of each song and when the song ended start a new one in the theme of the next song. And to write ten separate drabbles but I wrote twelve. I tried it and it was my first and only attempt at drabble writing (I only like to write chapter stories). Some of them didn't come out so bad…but I cheated a little. If the story I started to write was actually going somewhere I put the song on repeat until I finished it.

A few things you need to know: In each title it goes the song name and then in brackets next to it is how many times I listened to the song before I finished the drabble.

'3' Britney Spears (1)

I sat there staring at the dance floor. Alec and Sketchy had been arguing about the new girl at Jam Pony.

"Just shut up wiggas!" OC snapped. She had finally had enough.

"She don't like neither of ya'll. She bats for the **other **team."

Alec and Sketchy just stared at her. The expression 'deer in the headlights' came to mind while they stared.

As I started to laugh, OC got up. "C'mon Max, let's go dance."

(((((((((((((((((((((((

'The Anthem' Pitbull Ft. Lil Jon (1)

Max walked into Joshua's. The place was a mess. Papers and furniture were scattered all over the place.

"Joshua?" Max shouted. She could hear loud music playing in the next room.

"In here." Alec called from the lounge.

"What are you doin' here?" She shouted as she entered. "I told you to stop visiting Joshua after you sent him on deliveries!"

"Take it easy Max." Alec said holding his hands up in defence. "I bought Josh some paint stuff to make it up to him."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

'Bingo Bango' Basement Jaxx (1)

Rafer just sat there like an idiot. I mean did I always have to start the conversation?

"Hey Max." Alec waltzed up to our table and for once I was grateful for his presence.

"Who's this?" He asked looking at Rafer.

"I'm Rafer." He said extending his hand out.

Alec shook it. "Alec." He said looking between me and him. I could just see the potential for all the jokes he could crack about this.

"Well Max, I didn't know you had a new boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Max snapped.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((

'9mm' David Banner Ft. Akon, Snoop Dogg, Lil Wayne (8)

"Hey Logie." Alec shouted, walking through Logan's door. "Oh hey Max, didn't see you there."

"What do you want?" I asked with a scowl.

"Just came to ask Logan a question." Alec said turning to Logan. "Do you know where I can get a decent gun?"

"What do you need a gun for?" I asked, not giving Logan a chance to answer.

"I don't believe I asked you." Alec turned back to Logan again, his eyebrows raised as a question rephrase.

"What do you need a gun for?" Logan echoed my question.

Alec rolled his eyes at us. "I just gotta get a little protection that's all, just trying to protect the very precious life of myself and…my friends." Alec said adding with a flap of his hand at me.

"By friend you mean someone who would take that very gun and shoot you with it."

"I thought you hated guns?" Alec asked with a confused but playful look.

"I can make an exception for you." I snapped back.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

'Whatever You Like' Nicole Scherzinger ft. Lil Wayne (1)

"Okay, fine, you win Alec!" I snapped, regretting the bet already.

"Alright but I want to hear you say it, out loud."

Normal and everyone else in Jam Pony became silent at that precise moment.

"I, Max Guevarra, will do whatever you like for two whole hours, starting now!" I shouted so that everyone could hear. Just giving them what they wanted.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

'Sweet Escape' Gwen Stefani ft. Akon (8)

Alec and I stood side by side looking at White. His cronies surrounding us. Each with a tazer. There must have been ten at least. I winked at Alec and then we blurred, punching and kicking them all. Alec grabbed my hands and I somersaulted over him, kicking two of them unconscious. Then one of them tazered me but Alec knocked him out. I saw something in his eyes right then. Fear? I didn't have much time to think about it though. I kicked one of the taller looking ones in the chest and launched off of him and kicked another in the face.

Alec was now fighting Ames and getting pretty beat up. When I finished with the last guy, who practically ran away when I looked at him, I ran over to help Alec. He saw me coming and shouted: "Max, get the handcuffs!" holding Ames in a bear hug. I grabbed a pair of handcuffs from one of the unconscious guards and ran over. Alec held Ames up against a lamppost and I pulled his arms behind it and cuffed him. "So long White!"

Alec and I turned to run but were intercepted by two other guards. Bang. I felt a sharp, spreading pain through my back. I managed to turn around and saw two more behind us with guns. "Max! Oh my God Max!" Alec grabbed me before I fell to the ground and he blurred past the guards to my bike. I then passed out. I awoke to the sound of monitors beeping.

"Hey." Logan said. I cleared my blurry eyes and saw Logan sitting at my bed.

"Hey." I said in a cracked voice.

"How are you feeling?"

"Considering the bullet, pretty good. Is Alec here?"

"Yeah, he's actually in the Chapel if you can believe it."

My eyebrows rose in surprise. "Is there something wrong with him?"

"He's worried." Logan said with an obvious expression.

"'Bout what?" I asked with confusion.

"You, Max. You almost didn't make it. The bullet missed some vital arteries. It's a good thing he can run as fast as he can."

The memory came flooding back to me. The sharp pain. Alec shouting. The floor moving towards my face but before reaching it, disappearing. Alec, carrying me to my bike. I felt sudden gratitude. "Please call him."

"Call who?" Alec asked walking in.

"I'll give you guys a minute." Logan said, standing up and walking out.

"So is it true? I hear you were in the Chapel." I said as Alec rested against the opposite wall. His eyes were swollen and red from…crying?" Regret filled them.

"Yeah I was just praying for a major deal I got goin' to follow through." He said with a smirk that didn't touch his eyes.

"Well thanks for…you know-"

"Don't mention it." He filled in quickly.

"We were pretty lucky." I said smiling.

A/N:I'll only post half for now since I haven't even typed out the rest yet. Tell me if you liked one in particular. The last one's my favorite. Actually all of these are in first person form and I hardly everdo that so tell me if it came out alright…Review?


	2. Part 2

Songs (Challenge response)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DA

A/N: Merry Christmas!

'I'm Illly' T.I. (1)

I walked through the doors at Crash. I spotted Alec at the bar with some woman. Then I found OC and walked over to her table.

"Hey Boo." OC called.

"Hey, where's Logan?"

"Showin' off his skills at the pool table."

"Thought that was Alec's place?"

"He needed a replacement. Sketchy's getting' hustled by your boys."

"Alec's not my boy!" I glared at her.

'Like a boy' Ciara (2)

I stood facing the front. Why did that guy never stop shouting? Seriously, it was getting' tiring. I looked behind me to glare at Alec. It didn't go unnoticed.

"Eyes front!"

I quickly looked forward. I really needed to shave and do my nails. For once I missed OC's manicures. I felt like a boy.

We went to circle the combat mat. "452!"

Great. Who did I have to beat up today? "494!"

"Perfect." I muttered under my breath.

Alec stood across from me. We circled each other for a few seconds. Then I'd had enough and kicked him behind his knee, making him stumble, and struck his back. This was the part of being like a boy I liked.

'Whatever you like' T.I. (1)

I sat on Joshua's couch with him and Alec watching TV. I'd just finished my last delivery with Alec and we were watching some horror. Alec got up to go to the kitchen.

"Max, Josh, what do you want to eat?"

"What'ya got?"

"You can have whatever you like Maxie."

"You got pizza?" "..and choclate?" Joshua piped in.

'Clint Eastwood' Gorillaz (2)

OC and I walked into crash. Halloween decorations were everywhere. One of my favorite songs was playing. We spotted Sketchy and Alec sittin at our table. OC had dressed as a muskuteer, and I was a cat. Well, I wore black and had a black nose, whiskers and a tail. We reached the table and sat down.

"Hey Sketch, what are you?"

"I'm an X-5"

My heart stopped. He turned around and showed me a fake barcode put on with eyeliner probably. My face couldn't recover. OC asked Alec. "So what are you then?"

"I'm an X5 too." He turned to show a barcode sticker on his neck. Could my nerves take any more of this?

"But Sketchy's is way cooler than mine." He said smirking at me. I scowled murderously at him.

"Hey OC why don't you go play Sketch at pool. I'll bet you can whoop his ass." OC saw what I wanted and dragged Sketchy away. I hit Alec on the back of his head. "You idiot!"

"What?" He said rubbing his head. "No one will know."

"We don't need exposure like this!"

"Okay, I'm sorry."

'Crazy' Gnarls Barkley (1)

Logan was out and Alec was laying limply on his couch. I paced back and forth for at least an hour before he woke up. As he did I rushed over.

"Alec? Alec are you okay?" I said kneeling next to him. He didn't respond. He was making me crazy. "How do you feel?"

'Low' [Chipmunk version] T-Pain ft Flo Rida (8)

I crept past the security guards into the foyer of the mansion. All I had to do was get past the laser beams. Then I was grabbed from behind. Their hands covered my eyes. Strange. I kicked back. Hard. In the place where their crotch was. Their hands suddenly retracted and I turned to see Alec crippled on the floor.

"Alec, what are you doing here?" I asked with irritation.

"Surprising you." He squeaked.

"Why?"

"Thought you could use some…help." His voice cracked. I tried to help him up. He put his arm over my shoulder. As much as I wanted to I couldn't leave him here.

"Will you be okay 'cuz I can't leave with you if you can't walk."

"Give me a few minutes." Just then, I heard the guards coming. We were in the lounge now. I pulled Alec down and we got under the large coffee table. Alec almost screamed but my hand was over his mouth. "_Shh_." I whispered looking around as much as I could. In a few minutes the guards were gone. I looked at Alec. "_You okay_?"

"_I think so_." He whispered with his normal tone. We crawled out and stood. I started walking to the window I came in through. Alec grabbed my arm. "Where are you going?" He asked, confused.

"Home." I stated, equally confused.

"Why?"

"Cuz you're hurt."

"I'm fine now."

"You sure? You looked pretty bad."

"We have to go through with it now, we came this far."

"Fine, but the next time you slow me down I'm leavin' you here."

We came to the beams and I couldn't believe it. They were all too thin to fit through. "_Oh great_." I whispered.

"What?"

"We can't fit." Alec had a smirk on his face. "What?" I asked.

He glanced down. The bottom one had a gap from the ground that looked just big enough to fit through. "One question Maxie."

I looked at him, my eyebrows knit together.

"How low can you go?"

A/N: I might write more drabbles and add them to this story if ever I need some creativity practice. Please tell me what you thought of them. Was it a good attempt at drabble and which was your favorite?


End file.
